Sirius Black: toda una historia
by Katkat Bell
Summary: La Historia de Sirius Black, contada en una noche de nostalgia.


Sirius Black: una historia

Sirius Black: toda una historia.

La habitación estaba semioscura cuando abrí la puerta, y casi no podía ver, pero yo sabía que, en algún lugar, se encontraba alguien que no se sentía bien. Podía oír los sollozos.

Poco a poco, mi vista se fue acostumbrando a la penumbra y, entonces, pude ver quien era esa persona cuyos lamentos habían logrado interceptarme en mi trayecto hacia la cocina. Cerré la puerta con suavidad, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Sirius me sintiera, aunque él no pareció enterarse.

Yo comenzaría mi quinto curso en Hogwarts y estaba pasando las vacaciones en el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, que se encontraba situado en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, Londres. En la casa que había pertenecido a los antepasados de mi padrino.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_ le pregunté.

_Es obvio que no_ me respondió, sin mirarme. En otras circunstancias, Sirius hubiera disimulado y hubiera dicho que solo tenía coriza, o algo por el estilo, pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo. Simplemente se quedó mirando al tapiz con el árbol genealógico, de la familia Black, que estaba colgado en la pared opuesta.

_ ¿Quieres que me vaya?_ no me respondió con palabras. Solo negó con la cabeza, todavía sin voltearse a verme. Tomé una silla, y la puse al lado de la suya, y me quedé mirando, también, al tapiz.

_ Ellos me hicieron mucho daño, Harry_ dijo Sirius, después de un rato, con voz sepulcral_ No solo físico. También me hirieron aquí_ agregó señalándose el corazón_ cuando sacaron del medio, a una de las personas que más he querido en mi vida.

Lo que me contó en ese momento, me causó un gran impacto. Nunca pensé que el afán de mantener pura la sangre, pudiera alcanzar tales límites.

_Tenía ocho años cuando conocí a Rose Jordan_ comenzó a decir Sirius, todavía sin prestarme atención. Parecía como si se estuviese recordando la historia, para no olvidar la causa de ese odio tan intenso que sentía hacia esas personas, cuyos nombres estaban escritos en el tapiz y que no estaban vivos para corresponderle con iguales muestras de desprecio _ Era una niña muy bonita. Tenía un sedoso cabello rubio y unos ojos azules, que siempre lograban convencerme de que todo lo que hiciésemos estaba bien.

Ella vivía cerca de casa de mi tío Alphard, y como yo siempre, escapaba de casa para pasarme la mayor parte del día allí, la veía correr de un lado para otro casi a diario_ relató mi padrino_ Me di cuenta de que no tenía amigos y, aunque tenía prohibido por mi madre juntarme con muggles, salí un día para jugar con ella.

Realmente, yo también me sentía muy solo. Me gustaba mucho conversar con mi tío, pero, a fin de cuentas, yo era un niño y necesitaba a alguien más o menos de mi edad, que no fuera mi hermano Regulus, con el que compartir mi tiempo.

Al principio, se mostró un poco desconfiada. Estoy seguro que veía raro que yo no supiera qué cosa eran los juguetes que me mostraba. Pero, al parecer, logré convencerla de mis buenas intenciones, porque comenzó a explicármelo todo respecto a su mundo.

Si antes de conocerla hacía lo indecible por lograr escapar de mi casa, luego de ese día mis esfuerzos fueron dobles_ me dijo y pude ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos grises, a pesar de la oscuridad_ Todo era perfecto cada vez que podía estar con ella.

Había días que su madre pedía permiso a mi tío y nos íbamos los tres de paseo por Londres. Me gustaba ir con ellas. Aprendí muchas cosas que mi familia no me hubiera enseñado, ni aunque hubiera pagado por ello.

Rose me enseño a ser un verdadero niño. A mirar el mundo como un lugar que todos los días muestra un color distinto. Me enseño a ver la vida como un regalo y no como una cruz que debía llevar en los hombros hasta el último de mis días. Pero sobre todo, me hizo reafirmarme en mi convicción de que todos somos iguales y tener el argumento irrefutable de que mi sangre no podía ser mejor que la de ella, si en cualquier momento yo podía necesitar de su sangre "sucia" para poder seguir viviendo_ expresó cargado de emoción y concluyó_ Gracias a Rose, soy como soy y no como mi familia quiso que fuera.

Estoy seguro de que mis padres muchas veces se preguntaron dónde me metía, pero nunca descubrieron que yo los estaba desafiando, pues mi tío siempre tenía unas muy buenas excusas para mis ausencias_ siguió contando_ Varias veces estuvieron a punto de descubrirme en el patio trasero, donde me escondía con Rose cada vez que la campana, de la entrada de la casa de mi tío, sonaba. Indicándome que mis padres habían llegado preguntando por mi. Mi tío siempre la hacía sonar para advertirme. En algunas ocasiones siempre me castigaban por irme de casa sin permiso, pero nunca era nada muy grave. O por lo menos, nada tan grave viniendo de mi madre.

Cuando teníamos diez años, Rose, quiso saber el por qué de que mis padres no pudieran saber de mis visitas a su casa y entonces le conté mi secreto y le expliqué todo el asunto de la pureza de la sangre. Al principio se asustó un poco y se preocupó mucho por mi salud mental. Recuerdo que yo solía molestarla con que me tendría que ir a ver a un manicomio, si no dejaba de decirme, a diario, que tenía que ir al psiquiatra. Luego ocurrieron varios incidentes que le hicieron comprobar que yo era un mago, y como siempre, me aceptó tal y como era.

La carta de Hogwarts me llegó mientras conversábamos en el portal de su casa. Una lechuza parda, llegó volando y se posó en su hombro, extendiendo la pata hacia mí. Cuando leí el contenido de la carta comencé a saltar de la emoción y la abracé efusivamente y aunque vi una sonrisa en sus labios, pude apreciar la tristeza de su mirada. Ella me aseguró que no era nada, que estaba feliz por mi, pero ese hecho me hizo darme cuenta de que la extrañaría muchísimo.

Esa noche mis padres me pidieron la carta, pero yo no se las dejé ver, porque en ella estaba escrita la dirección de Rose. Así que como castigo a mi desobediencia me encerraron en mi habitación, lo que quedaba de tiempo para el primero de septiembre.

Un día antes de mi partida logré abrir, con un gancho, la puerta de mi cuarto y me fui por la chimenea de la cocina. Toqué a la puerta y esperé a que ella saliera.

Ese día hicimos un pacto y este fue que, fuera cual fuera la distancia nunca nos íbamos a separar_ Sirius se había acomodado en la silla y ya había dejado de mirar a la pared opuesta, pero todavía no me miraba a mi. En su voz se podía adivinar la nostalgia que estaba sintiendo mientras recordaba esos momentos de su vida_ Yo le prometí que le escribiría todas las semanas y ella me prometió que me respondería cada una de mis cartas. El pacto nunca se violó.

A la mañana siguiente, conocí a tu padre, a Lupin y a Peter, cuando buscaba un compartimiento para sentarme. Mis padres me habían dejado al cuidado de Bellatrix, que cursaba su cuarto curso, pero, como no nos soportábamos mutuamente, los dos estuvimos muy complacidos cuando le dije que buscaría donde quedarme. Ese día comenzó la mejor etapa de mi vida. Tenía amigos que pensaban igual que yo, había roto con la tradición familiar de ser seleccionado para la casa Slytherin y tenía a alguien a quien dedicarle mis pensamientos.

Por la única razón que me gustaba ir los veranos a mi casa, era para escapar de ella y ver a mi amiga. Cuando regresé de Hogwarts, la primera vez, solo dejé el baúl en mi cuarto y me fui a verla. Cuando la encontré sentada en el portal esperándome, la abracé por todo el tiempo que habíamos estado lejos y lloramos de la emoción.

Yo había quedado con James y el resto en ir un día al Callejón Diagon a pasear por las tiendas. Así que les pregunté si no les molestaba que llevara compañía y como me respondieron negativamente, invité a Rose a ir conmigo. Ella estuvo encantada.

Para la ocasión le conseguí una túnica negra, que le quedaba muy bien, por si mi madre o algún otro miembro de la familia nos veía por allá, y nos fuimos utilizando la chimenea, de mi tío, hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Cuando llegamos, ya mis amigos estaban allí y luego de las presentaciones, comenzamos el recorrido. Fue un día maravilloso. Tuve a todos mis amigos reunidos y me recordó el día que la conocí porque ahora era yo el que tenía que explicarle las cosas.

El verano pasó y llegó septiembre. Otra vez Hogwarts, otra vez las cartas y otra vez la promesa de vernos en el próximo verano. Así fueron pasando los años, pero nuestra relación seguía tan fuerte como el primer día. No había monotonía, porque siempre teníamos algo nuevo que contarnos.

James, siempre me molestaba diciéndome que yo estaba enamorado de Rose_ ante estas palabras, Sirius sonrió por primera vez en la noche_ porque tenía a muchas de mis compañeras, de Hogwarts, enamoradas de mi y a mi no me gustaba ninguna. Pero yo siempre le decía que estaba loco. Que eso era imposible.

Con el transcurso de los años, me di cuenta que eso sí era posible y que en realidad estaba sucediendo. Yo estaba enamorado de Rose. Pero no podía hacer nada, nuestra amistad era lo más importante.

Ese año terminé mi cuarto curso y tenía muchas ganas de llegar a su casa. Aunque todavía me debatía entre contarle mis verdaderos sentimientos o acallarlos para siempre.

Como era tradición, solo dejé el baúl en mi cuarto y me fui a su casa. Allí la encontré, como siempre, esperándome en el portal y sin poder frenarme, la abracé y la besé_ otra vez las lágrimas habían aparecido en los ojos de Sirius_ nunca debí haber hecho eso.

_ ¿Te rechazó?_ interrumpí por primera vez la historia.

_No, pero a causa de ese beso y de los otros muchos que le siguieron, ella hoy no puede estar conmigo_ el llanto se hizo más intenso.

Ese fue uno de mis mejores veranos. Ya mis padres se habían acostumbrado a que yo fuera la deshonra de la familia y no se molestaban en buscarme. Así que tenía vía libre para pasarme todo el tiempo que quisiera a su lado. Como todos los años, fuimos al Callejón Diagon con el resto de los merodeadores y James empezó a saltar diciendo: "te lo dije", cuando le dije que éramos novios.

El último día del verano, estábamos despidiéndonos, cuando vi que mi hermano Regulus salía de la casa de mi tío. Yo hice que Rose se escondiera rápidamente y como él solo me dijo que mis padres me buscaban para que arreglara mi baúl, pensé que no la había visto.

Al día siguiente vi, a través del cristal de la ventana de mi compartimiento, como Regulus le decía algo a mi madre, mientras esperaban la partida del expreso, y su mirada se llenaba de ira, pero en ese momento no lo relacioné con Rose.

Ese año fue como todos. Con la única diferencia de que mis cartas nunca fueron contestadas. Por fuera aparentaba sentirme como siempre, pero la angustia de ese silencio me iba ganando la batalla y aunque nunca dejé de escribir, sentía como una parte de mi vida se iba desmoronando.

Mis padres me fueron a recoger a la estación cuando terminé ese año y no tuve, ni siquiera, que escapar de casa para saber el motivo por el cual Rose no me había escrito en todo ese tiempo. Mi madre me dijo, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, que cuando su hijo favorito le había dicho de mi relación con la muggle, la había buscado y le había lanzado un hechizo desmemorizador, pero con la rabia que sentía no había salido bien y que ella había quedado ingresada en San Mungo en el pabellón de daños permanentes. Me confesó con todo descaro que ella podía aceptar que yo anduviera con traidores a la sangre, pero que no mancharía el nombre de la familia ligándome con los muggles.

_¿Y no fue a Azkaban por agredir a un muggle?_ le pregunté asombrado.

_Mi familia era lo suficientemente poderosa como para evadir cualquier cargo. Además por esos días el ministerio no estaba muy preocupado en daños "menores", como ese, pues los seguidores de Voldemort no daban tregua_ dijo Sirius con una nota de amargura_ Esa noche fue la peor discusión que tuve con mi familia y sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás tomé mi baúl y me fui a casa de James.

_¿Qué pasó con Rose?_ pregunté.

Varias veces fui a verla ese verano. James me acompañó algunos días, pero la mayoría de las veces prefería esperarme en casa y reconfortarme a mi regreso del hospital. Me deprimía mucho verla con la mirada perdida, sin reconocer a nadie. Luego de que me llevaran a Azkaban no tuve noticias de ella hasta ahora que, a pesar de la prohibición de Dumbledore me escapé, en forma de perro, y fui a visitarla. Parecía estar mejor, la encontré leyendo, pero estoy seguro de que no se acordaba de mí.

Sirius terminó de contar y, sin darme tiempo a preguntarle nada, salió de la habitación, dejándome a mí en la oscuridad, contemplando el árbol genealógico de sus antepasados. Realmente tenía motivos para odiar a su familia.

El libro cayó de sus manos dejando al descubierto la primera página, en donde se podía leer: "Sirius Black: toda una historia por Harry James Potter".Cuando empezó a leer ese libro nunca pensó que en él podría estar escrito el pasado que ella no había logrado recordar en todos esos años, y una emoción inmensa, así como un mar de recuerdos, la embargaba.

Ahora el nombre de Sirius le sonaba completamente familiar. A él era al que le había estado escribiendo desde que había recordado como hacerlo. Había estado escribiéndole cartas al amor de su vida sin recordar su nombre. Pero ahora que había logrado recordarlo, y que sabía que él nunca podría recibir sus cartas porque estaba muerto, no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que ella también muriera, pues fuera cual fuera la distancia ellos nunca se iban a separar.

"Prólogo:

Después de derrotar a Lord Voldemort, decidí que era tiempo de honrar la memoria de todos aquellos que cayeron en esta lucha, peleando hasta el final por aquello que creían justo. Así que este libro es para todos ellos y, en especial, para mi padrino, cuya muerte me ha marcado de por vida.

Sirius Black fue un hombre valeroso porque no solo tuvo que luchar contra las fuerzas del mal, sino que también tuvo que demostrar su inocencia ante todos aquellos que lo acusaban. Creo que esta es la mejor forma de honrar todo lo bueno que hizo. Nada le hubiera gustado más que el hecho de que todos conocieran quién fue realmente Canuto."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si les gusta la historia, si no les gusta la historia…. Déjenme Reviews, por favor. Es muy triste no saber, si tiene aceptación o no. Todos pueden expresarse, incluso los que no estén registrados, solo quiero saber lo que piensan.

Saludos y gracias,

Katkat Bell.


End file.
